


Ryan the Kitten Guy

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ryan has a soft heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: Even the Vagabond can be softhearted. Sometimes.





	Ryan the Kitten Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxride003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxride003/gifts).



> For my lovely boy Max <3333 Merry Christmas, I love you <3

“Come here, little guy.” His soft cooing did nothing to soothe the small kitten, perhaps only frightening it even more. He couldn’t blame the little guy for being so afraid; he too once was afraid of the sound of gunfire. 

Ryan edged ever closer to the animal, holding out his hand. He knew from experience that if he just took some time and kept his patience, he would eventually get the result he wanted. The cat took a tentative step closer but paused in his steps. Was it the gunpowder staining his hands, or the blood from open cuts that stopped his movements? "Come on, honey." The merc's southern accent always seemed to make an appearance when he was feeling exceptionally soft. What could he say? He wouldn't be alone in preferring the company of some furry little beast than a human's. "I promise I won't hurt you." _Won’t hurt you like I have humanity, time and time again. Like I have hurt myself._

_Ryan? Ryan, where the fuck are you? _Geoff's voice cut into the peace he felt sitting here amidst the chaos. Ah, right. Reality hit like a hurricane and soon his ears were filled with yelling. With gunshots. With violence and pain and death. Los Santos, the city of the devils with a war to play. His crew was only just one of the many puppets of the underworld, strings attached to a force greater than their understanding. All they could do was answer the call with smiles and laughter. Tonight was no different. They had been planning this particular heist for months now, using every resource they could to meticulously set and execute the idea. Of course it all fell to shit, as it always does. He knew, that despite the countless hours of spying, of studying, that this was going to end in a firefight. What did they expect trying to steal from the Roosters? The founding fathers of the crime empire of this city? _This was no place for such an innocent creature._ __

____

____

He pressed his comm, never taking his eyes off the kitten who had yet to run. Really, he seemed to be getting curious now, titling his little head and coming closer. “I’m fine. I’ll meet you guys at the rendezvous.” He cut off the protests of his members by switching off his only connection to them. In times like this it was suicidal to go solo but even killers have something they would die for. By now the kitten was all but climbing in his lap, letting out sounds that tugged at Ryan’s heartstrings. He carefully, gently, cradled the baby cat in his arms and stood. It seemed content being held, surprisingly. Perhaps it knew that was in, ironically, safe hands. 

He took longer than he wanted getting to the designated safe house. For one, he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t being followed. The Roosters had people everywhere. It was hard to walk in the city without running into someone they were connected to. For another, he wanted to keep the kitten content. Jostle it too much and it would cry out, digging his sharp claws into Ryan’s skin. Every time it happened he would have to stop and calm Gryphon down, as he had named it along the way. Because of this it took a little over two hours to get “home.” 

As soon as he walked in the door he was swarmed. Multiple people asking where he was, is he okay, _why the fuck do you have a cat?_

“I couldn’t leave him behind,” Ryan tried to protest, holding the cat closer to him. “Look at him! He’s so little…” He trailed off, blushing faintly. He knew how he sounded- like a crazy cat person. 

“He’s a stray, Rye. He would’ve been fine.” 

"Awe, Geoff, look at him though. He’s so cute! Does he have a name?" 

“Lindsay is going to fucking freak once she knows you brought home a fucking cat.” 

“I could start looking for adoption centers, but until we can come out of hiding he’ll have to stay here.” 

“Who’s going to buy the food for it? The toys? Are you going to clean up its fucking shit?” 

“Geoffrey stop being such a pleb, it’s just a little kitten-” 

As the Crew spoke and debated over the cat Ryan could only shake his head and look down at the kitten. "Don't worry Gryphon," he murmured as he stroked the soft fur. "I'll keep you safe. Always." 


End file.
